Chapter 10
The Armored Wizard is the 10th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlet arrives back at the guild and, after scolding some guild members, forces Natsu and Gray to accompany her on a mission. Elsewhere, a Dark Guild is making its move. Summary After returning from Shirotsume town, Lucy is searching the Request Board for a job. Mirajane watches her and asks her to tell her if she finds a job that she likes, saying that the master isn't present since he is attending the regular meeting and wouldn't be back for a while. Curious, Lucy inquires about the regular meeting and Mirajane explains that it is a meeting where Guild Masters from different provinces come to report about their guilds. Mirajane then borrows Reedus' pen and begins to draw the organizational chart of the Mage world, and explains it, and the importance of relationships among guilds, but she is interrupted by Natsu who sneaks up behind Lucy and says that people from the darkness would come and get her. Lucy screams and Natsu mocks her for being so scared. Lucy tells him not to scare her, and Mirajane states that people from the darkness really do exist, and that any guild that isn’t a part of the league is a Dark Guild. Natsu then states that they are scary because they don’t follow the law, to which Lucy replies that they will come to recruit him one day. Natsu brushes off this statement and tells her to just pick a job already, and Happy says that they picked one without consulting her last time so it was her turn to pick. Lucy replies that they are splitting up, and Natsu and Happy both ask why. She says that it is because they wouldn’t have minded taking in any blonde girl, and Natsu replies that she’s right, but they chose her because she’s a nice person. Gray then jumps in on the conversation and says that she doesn’t have to be in a group with anyone that she doesn’t want to, because he heard she did excellent last time and that she’d get many recruitment offers. Loke then asks Lucy if she would want to make a team with him alone, but notices her keys and realizes she's a Celestial Spirit Mage and quickly runs off. Mirajane states that he's not very good with such mages and that something probably happened in the past. However, he quickly returns and tells everyone that Erza is back. A female armored Mage walks through shortly after, carrying a large horn on her shoulder. She asks if the master is present, but it told that he is at a meeting. Upon being questioned about the object she brought, she states that it is the horn of a monster she defeated that was decorated by the grateful villagers. She then berates the rest of the guild for the recent trouble they have been causing, scolding several of them for their bad habits. When she asks to see Natsu and Gray, Lucy is surprised to see the two of them acting like best friends, with Natsu is taking on Happy's speech patterns. Mirajane states that one time Natsu challenged Erza and was beaten to a pulp and that when Erza saw Gray walking around naked, she beat him up too. She also nearly killed Loke once for hitting on her. Erza tells Gray and Natsu that on her way back to the guild, she heard some disturbing news and that she needs their help. She tells them that they will leave tomorrow morning. Mirajane comments that Erza, Natsu and Gray together could very well be the strongest team of Fairy Tail, though Natsu and Gray don't want to go with one another. Far off, in the headquarters of a Dark Guild known as Eisenwald, several Mages are discussing a mysterious seal as well as the meeting of the Guild Masters. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza and Gray Join Team Natsu (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Abilities used *None Items used * Navigation